


Body Worship

by Andromytta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Body Image Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Kevin wants to know why I won't ever let him see me with nothing on.





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into reader insert fic, and boy, was it hard! Much respect for the people who do this on a regular basis! It's much easier to hide behind a character, did you know that? This is also my first time in a long time attempting anything smut-related without help. (Usually Nealinor or WitchofLetters do the smut/rewrite the smut in my fics.) 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!

He was, quite literally, a perfect male specimen. Even though his dark hair never seemed to lie quite right, it only added to his appeal. I could stare into his deep chocolate brown eyes forever. But that was not on the menu for tonight. Tonight was all about the beautiful body laid out on the bed like a buffet that was all for me. Nearly flawless caramel skin stretched over lean muscles that were chiseled to perfection by years of martial arts. Tonight I was going to pay homage to his temple.

Before we came to bed, I slipped into his oversized button down shirt. I told him I wanted to wear it because it smelled like him. That was true, but also there was something exhilarating about being clothed while he was naked in front of me. I climbed up into the bed with him and licked my lips as I contemplated where to start. I sat next to his hip as he lounged against the fluffy pillows.

Kevin flashed me a cheeky smile and chuckled at me. “Are you just going to stare at me all night?”

“Well, you certainly are nice to look at,” I smiled back. “But tonight I want to touch.”

“Good.” He sat up enough to pull me down into a passionate kiss, the kind that always takes my breath away. Good God, even his kisses are perfection.

Eventually, I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the pillows. “You, sir, are going to just lie there and take it,” I said with a wink. I straddled him, pinning his hips to the bed.

“Yes, ma’am!”

I trailed one finger down his chest, around his pecs, and down to his washboard abs. I followed my finger with my tongue, giving special attention to his sensitive nipples. I made my way down his body again, nibbling on his hip bones. It wasn’t long before he was moaning and squirming underneath me. I took my time with him, lavishing affection on his body with my hands and my lips, teeth, and tongue. I worshipped at his temple for what felt like hours, but didn’t seem like long enough. When I brought him to completion, I swallowed his offering like the faithful swallow their sacramental wine.

I rested my head on his hip while we both took the time to catch our breath. When we recovered, I crawled back up the bed and snuggled into his arms.

“Wow, Babe, that was incredible,” Kevin said with a dopey grin.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

He pulled me close and kissed me in that toe curling way of his. He reached up and started to unbutton my shirt, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. “I just wanted to return the favor,” Kevin said with a little pout.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to. This was all about you.” I smiled at him, moving my hand up to his hand and intertwining our fingers.

“You always say that. Don’t you want some attention too?” He brought our hands up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

I shook my head. “No, I’m fine. Really.”

“Come on, Babe. Talk to me. What’s going on?”

I sat up, startled by the question. “Nothing is going on. Why do you think that?”

He sat up too. “I dunno. Call it prophet’s intuition.”

I rolled out of bed. “Maybe I’ll just go sleep in my own room tonight.”

Using his ninja reflexes, he grabbed my wrist before I could get too far. “Ok, now I _know_ something is wrong. Just talk to me, ok?”

“Ugh, fine.” I pulled my wrist free and began pacing around the room. “Ok, so you work out, like, every day. And you look like _that_.” I gestured loosely towards him. “And you know working out is basically against my religion and I do love my junk food.”

“Yeah?” He said, sounding more confused than ever.

“Ok, so I know my lifestyle lends itself to certain, well, body things. And I’m not ashamed of my body or anything like that. I’m self-aware enough to know that because of how I eat and stuff that I will just always carry a few, or several, extra pounds. I’m totally fine with that, and I know how to dress to highlight my strong points, you know?”

“Yeah, Babe. You pretty much always look hot,” Kevin said with a little smirk.

“Yeah, I know. When I’m _clothed_. But what if—what if when you see me with no clothes and in all my jiggly glory, you’re disgusted by me?” I sat back down on the edge of the bed with my back to him.

“Are you disgusted by you?”

“Not usually, no…” I said hesitantly. “I mean, I have my moments, like most people do. But mostly, no I’m not.”

“Then what makes you think I would be?”

“I dunno.” I shrugged.

“Come here.” He pulled me to him and put his arms around me as we leaned against the headboard. “Do you know what my favorite thing about you is?”

I shook my head. “No.”

“It’s that you are so unashamedly and unabashedly yourself. You just put out this vibe like, ‘Here I am, world. If you don’t like me, then go fuck yourself.’ It was really the first thing I noticed about you, your self-confidence. It’s very sexy.” He smiled at me with this smile I’ve never actually seen before. It was small and a little shy, and it was beautiful.

I leaned over and kissed him, hard. And this time, it was me who started unbuttoning my shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say to me on Tumblr


End file.
